The invention relates to a brake shoe according to the preamble of claim 1, and a method for producing a brake shoe according to the preamble of claim 11.
It is already known to arrange a dampening intermediate layer between a carrier plate and a friction lining. This intermediate layer has a uniform layer thickness of 3 mm, for instance. This intermediate layer is useful, e.g., for bonding the friction lining to the carrier plate with high strength.
In known brake linings, undesired accompanying phenomena will occur during braking, depending on the wear condition of the brake shoe. With increased wear, for instance, brake shoes are known to contribute to a heightened generation of brake noises because the friction linings tend to become harder and lose compressibility with increased service life and thermal stress. For this reason, the friction linings will become less capable to adapt to the brake disks which undergo geometric changes (e.g. shield formation) under the influence of heat.
The generated noises can be characterized as follows:
crumpling (broad-band noise: 200 Hz to 8 kHz)
squeaking (1500 Hz to 15 kHz)
juddering (20 Hz to 100 Hz)
humming (200 Hz to 600 Hz), and
wire-brush noises.
Juddering effects such as vibrations of the steering wheel and pulsation of the brake pedal, as well as humming, can increase along with the progression of the wear condition.